6 Years 6 Victims 6 Suspects
by Princess Sian
Summary: Victoria Carter watched her family get murdered infront of her. 6 years pass and finding the killer has been her main priority since. Will she find him? Or will this case stay an Unsolved Mystery...    Just an idea with a One Direction Twist! REVIEW PLEAS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is the first Chapter of my One Direction/Criminal Minds Fanfic! …it's mostly Criminal Minds but there are some relationships with the 1D Boys and some other characters! The first Chapter is a little short (it's really just an introduction Chapter) but the next Chapter is a lot longer! Hope you enjoy it, lots of love – Princess xxx**

**Chapter 1: I Think I Remember…**  
>I ran. Ran as fast as my legs would carry me. People were probably noticing my blood stained clothes but I didn't care. I just ran. I stopped at a corner, not knowing where to turn next. Where would I go? Where was he? I pushed my hands through my hair making red streaks run through them as the blood on my hands settled into it.<p>

My mind was spinning. I felt light headed and dizzy. Images of the moments that had just passed started flashing into my head. My mother's lifeless body in a mangled pile on the floor, my father and my older brother tied together, their screams muffled by a piece of cloth covering their mouths...and my baby brother, crying at the top of his lungs, his face red and crumpled as floods of tears streamed from his eyes, his soft and fragile body was being held in HIS arms.

I stared at the ground as my eyes travelled upwards, his body was strong sleek and muscular as he clutched to my baby brother with ease. I caught sight of his face beneath the black hoody, his skin was a sickly White and his eyes were piercing green, they were sparkling...full of adrenaline, his jet black greasy hair was pulled back into tight pony tail and he had similar coloured stubble surrounding his chin whilst a sly grin spread across his face.

He pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at my eldest brother. Bang. He shot him, my brothers muffled screams fell to silence and my father sat their hopelessly, his eyes streaming with tears. Bang. My father too had now been shot; his screams too fell to silence. The man now turned to me; he had a mad look in his eyes as he tilted his head to the side slightly.  
>"The boys mine now." he stated, his voice sounded psychotic as he pointed the gun at me and pulled the trigger. BANG.<p>

I was awoken from my sleep. I sat up instantly; my breathing was heavy as I pushed my hands through my hair before proceeding to wipe the tears streaming down my face. I calmed down a little to find that I was covered in cold sweat. I sighed, as my breathing went back to normal. I picked up my phone from my bed side table and dialled a number.  
>"Agent Hotchner? It's Victoria. I-I think I remember..." <p>

**PLEASE Review! You have NO IDEA how much it would mean to me! I just really want your feedback! Please? FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: Princess_Sian_x**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, 2 Chapters in One Day…I'm getting good at this…but don't expect me to keep it up haha :L x Enjoy! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Please? Please PLEASE? Hehe :P Enjoy xx **

**Chapter 2**:** Never Give Up…**  
>Hotch's POV<br>"The Carter Family. Mother stabbed, eldest son and father shot, 1 survivor, possibly 2. The daughter Victoria Carter and the baby boy, Henry Carter." JJ explained flicking carefully through the presentation  
>"I remember this case. We had this case six years ago. The unsub was never found." Reid paused and stared into space for a few seconds "Why are we bringing this case back up...?"<br>"Because Victoria Carter called me last night." I interrupted as everyone's head turned to me  
>"and what did she say?" asked Morgan<br>"She told me she remembered..." I stated. Everything fell silent for a moment, as if they were all deep in thought...

"but that's not the only reason." JJ began "Payne family. Mother stabbed, father and two eldest daughters shot. Again there was only 1 survivor, possibly 2, only son Liam Payne escaped with one bullet wound to the leg. And baby girl Emily Payne was kidnapped. This was 3 days ago."  
>"...same MO!" stated Rossi<br>"but six years between kills? Are we sure it's the same unsub?" questioned Reid  
>"...we'll discuss on the jet!" I commanded gathering up the paperwork.<p>

"Where are we actually headed...?" asked Reid scrunching up his nose in curiosity  
>"Ooh! The great Spencer Reid actually doesn't know something for once!" mocked Prentiss nudging him in his seat<br>"We're headed to New York!" chuckled Morgan  
>"...New York..." whispered Reid dreamily<br>"What's so special about New York?" questioned JJ taking her seat  
>"It's just well...my sister lives there!" Reid stated<br>"Sister? I didn't know you had a sister?" Morgan exclaimed with a rather shocked look on his face  
>"...neither did I until we were investigating that murder my father was involved in a few years ago. I found his name on a birth certificate. Father of a little girl, Lauren Skehan..."<br>"You gonna go see her?" asked Prentiss  
>"I've never met her before. I-I mean I doubt she even knows I exist..." Reid frowned squinting his eyes as if he was trying to remember something...<br>"We're here on a case! Concentrate!" I exclaimed interrupting the conversation.

"The Carter boy. He was taken too right?" asked Rossi  
>"That is correct." I exclaimed<br>"With almost 100% of child kidnappings, they are killed within the first 24hours..." Reid stated staring up into space  
>"Correct. But we never found a body!" I replied<br>"...so we assume he's still alive?" questioned Morgan  
>"Precisely."<p>

Victoria's POV  
>I took the brush from the side analysing my reflection in the mirror and brushing stroke's through my long blonde silky hair, making it straighten out before bouncing up back into curls again. I was wearing a small White dress and I placed a flower in my hair to match.<p>

"Happy Birthday sweetie..." smiled Anne Styles from behind me  
>"Happy 6 year anniversary more like..." I sighed as she placed her hands upon my shoulders<br>"Try and look on the bright side, yeah?" she smiled giving me a small hug. I sighed and didn't say a word but just smiled back.

"HARRY! GIVE IT BACK!" screamed Sian's voice from down the hallway  
>"You'll have to catch me first!" came Harry's voice through a laugh, teasing her<br>"Harry!" she then moaned as they ran past the door. I giggled lightly as Anne sighed rolling her eyes  
>"Sian! Harry!" she called running after them making me chuckle lightly.<p>

I tilted my head to the side and smiling to myself lightly, staring in the mirror at my father's bright blue eyes. 'Go catch him...' I could almost hear him saying to me. They were the last three words he ever said to me. The last three words he said ever. So that's what I did...or tried to do.

I closed my eyes trying to remember. The bullet went into my shoulder, a searing pain filled my body, automatically I reached out to grasp the wound my hand instantly filling with blood. My blood. The man grimaced clutching hold of my baby brother and running out the door.  
>"No!" I cried after him getting up and staggering towards the door before collapsing again as my eyes began streaming with tears.<p>

I couldn't even describe the pain I felt. My heart was racing, my head was spinning and my whole body was felt numb.  
>"Tori..." croaked a hoarse voice from behind me I turned to see my father, barley conscious.<br>"Daddy!" I gasped using all my might to crawl towards him..."...daddy! Stay with me! Stay awake!" I begged, the tears still flowing  
>"...be a good girl!" I gasped taking a deep breath in "go catch him!" he said letting out his final breath. I watched the life leave his eyes. My eyes.<p>

"Daddy? Daddy no! Please wake up? Please!" I cried shaking his body. I gulped rising to my feet staggering towards the door before running. This guy had taken everything away from me. My parents, my brothers and possibly...my life.

"...Victoria..." whispered a voice from behind me pulling me from my nightmare.  
>"Harry..." I gasped "You shocked me!" I laughed hitting him on the arm lightly he beamed a smile back revealing his dimples while his piercing green eyes stared into mine<br>"Happy Birthday!" I grinned handing me a small box  
>"It's of both of us actually!" Sian added stepping into the room. I laughed a little<br>"Thanks..." I smiled "...but you didn't have to get me anything..."  
>"You say this every year!" laughed Sian<br>"...I know but-" I began but Harry cut me off  
>"Just open it!" he chuckled.<p>

I smiled sweetly at him before turning to the wrapping paper and carefully unwrapping it...inside was a small box. I looked up and gave them both a questioning look. Both of them gave me an encouraging smile. I looked down at the small box in my hand and opened it gently to reveal a small bracelet with three charm hearts. Each with a word engraved on it. They read 'Never Give Up'. Again I looked up at them, my face must have appeared confused.

"They represent you, and your two brothers..." Sian began explaining "...and the words are because in the six years that I've known you, your main goal has been to find the poor excuse of a man that killed your family, and you have Never given up..." she smiled as Harry attached the bracelet to my wrist  
>"Stop it! Your making me cry!" I giggled through tears staring down at the shimmering golden bracelet that was rested on my wrist "It's beautiful..." I whispered "Thank You!" I grinned giving them a hug each!<p>

"Victoria! Are you coming?" called Anne's voice up the stairs  
>"Yeah! Coming!" I called back nervously. For the second time in my life I was going to the police station to give facts about a murder. The same murder. The murder of my family...<p>

My stomach flipped with fear. I promised myself I'd find this man...No one would have to go what I went through! I'd give my life if I had to...I'd do anything lock him in a cell, throw away the key and let him rot. He deserved it...and hopefully soon I'd get my way...

**Sorry it's a little boring at the minute But it will get better soon and those of you who are Characters in it that I haven't mentioned yet, I PROMISE you'll be mentioned within the next few Chapters! Hope you liked it and down forget to Review! Do you think MAYBE we could get to 5 Reviews? Please? Thanks!**

**Characters Twitter names:**

**Victoria(Me) - Princess_Sian_x**

**Lauren(Reid's sister) - LaurenSkehan**

**Sian(Harry's Sister) - Sian1D**

**And obviously you know the boys Twitter names so there is no need to metion them haha :P x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! It's been quickish since the last time I updated! Sorry again to those who have asked to be Characters, I PROMISE you will be in the next Chapter **** Sorry it's been such a slow start and everything but I hope you enjoy this Chapter and I hope to update soon hehe **** x ENJOY**

**Chapter 3**: **I think we Might Have a Few More Murders on Our Hands…**  
>"Anne...?" I whispered from the backseat<br>"Yes sweetie..." Anne smiled checking her rear-view mirror to get a peek of me  
>"How did we meet again...? I-I don't really remember it much..." I asked nervously whilst twiddling my thumbs<br>"You don't really want to hear this story-" Anne began before I cut her off  
>"I really do!" I stated "Please...?" I added blinking my eyes innocently. Anne sighed and took a deep breath in before starting her story<br>"...I saw you running. Which was strange, you looked very young and there didn't seem to be any parents with you..."

I closed my eyes as Anne's words faded into background noise. I was beginning to remember. I was running after him. The man that killed my parents. I had forgotten all about the pain and the sorrow...my mind was just focuses on catching him.

I stopped to look around, my head started spinning and my sight began going blurry.  
>"Are you alright sweetie...?" a muffled voice asked "She's bleeding! SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" the same muffled voice suddenly began screaming<br>"Who's bleeding...?" I mumbled dizzily  
>"You are sweetie! What's your name? Why don't you sit down!" suggested the voice<br>"But I need to find him...he's got my brother..." I mumbled again attempting to stagger away from this lady but she held my arms firmly  
>"Seriously darling I think you should sit down..." the muffled voice sounded so much more worried and concerned now<br>"but he killed..." I began. The images of my dead brother, my dead father, my dead mother, all flashing into my brain. The way he used the knife to carefully torture my mother, the way my brothers screams fell to silence as the bullet collided with his skin, the way the life left my father's eyes...

"Sweetie! Does it hurt? Is that why you're crying?" asked the voice. I squeezed my eyes shut before opening the again slowly to see a woman's bright face, her eyes were glazed over with a look of concern and her shaking hands were clutching on to me gently  
>"They're dead." I whispered<br>"Who's dead sweetie? Who's dead?"  
>"They're dead! And he killed them. HE KILLED THEM!" I screamed my voice getting progressively louder<br>"Who killed who? Sweetie are you okay?"  
>"I-I feel dizzy..." I whispered before everything went bla-<p>

"Victoria!" came Anne's voice. My eyes shot open to see her bright smiling face turned around to look at me. It was the same face from the nightmare I kept re living, her voice, the same muffled voice...  
>"We're here sweetheart! Are you sure your up for this?" she asked concerned.<br>"If it helps find the monster that killed my family...then yeah. Always!" I sighed stepping out of the car and walking up the pavement to the Police station...

"And you're sure this is what he looked like...?" asked the sketch artist holding up the picture  
>"Positive!" I shivered wincing at even the thought of him.<br>"You're sure...?" questioned the police officer sat in the room with me  
>"I think I know what the man who killed my parents looks like!" I snapped glaring at him<br>"...but the other Victim's description was completely different..." he stated rather confused. My head began to spin  
>"...other Victim...what other victim?" I asked as Agent Hotchner quickly stormed into the room.<br>"That's enough! Thank You Victoria! You can leave now!" he said, his voice, as always, sounded rather bland and dreary.  
>"What other Victim? Agent Hotchner?" I asked as he began escorting me out the door "What other Victim! Please?" I begged. "I have rights! If this other Victim is in any way linked to my family's murder then I have a right to know!" I snapped raising my voice slightly. Hotch sighed and led me back in...<br>"You might want to sit down..."

"Another MURDER?" I screamed "What do you MEAN there has been another Murder?"  
>"Victoria, would you please calm down...?" soothed Agent Morgan<br>"Calm Down? Calm Down? No! No I will not calm down! Why wasn't I informed about this? He could come after me! I might not be safe!" I began to panic  
>"We don't think so! He kept you alive for a reason..."<br>"Kept me alive? No he shot me, and left me for dead!" I screamed  
>"Listen to me Victoria. Listen to me and calm down..." Morgan whispered placing a hand on my shoulder and gently pushing me back down onto the chair "...we thought that at first too...but this other Victim was shot exactly the same as you...it can't be a coincidence that you both survived..."<br>"But...but what does he want with me...?" I whispered "...why keep me alive? Why not kill me?"  
>"That's what we're trying to find out..." Morgan stated. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them again...<br>"I want to help..." I whispered  
>"Help?" Morgan asked<br>"Yes..."  
>"No. I'm sorry Victoria but that's-" Morgan began<br>"...well maybe she can help?" said Agent Hotchner  
>"Anything! I'll do anything to help!" I exclaimed rising from my seat.<p>

"Him?" I questioned with surprise "...you want me to go talk to him...?"  
>"He's in the same situation you were in 6 years ago. He's under a lot of stress as you can imagine and he's clearly distraught considering the situation. You're our only hope of getting through to him. Our only hope of getting answers. Our only hope of finding the man who killed your family." Hotch stated before falling silent. I looked over at the boy; he looked around my age...possibly a bit older. His eyes were brown in colour and seemed to be sparkling with tears; they also looked a little red, probably from crying. He had immense bags under his eyes and his wavy chocolate locks were ruffled, possibly from lack of sleep...but who could sleep in a situation like this?<p>

I took a deep breath in and slowly began taking baby steps towards the boy before sitting on the table that was opposite to where he was standing.  
>"Hi!" I smiled lightly "I'm Victoria..." I added holding out my hand for him to shake<br>"No offence! But I don't really feel like talking at the minute!" he mumbled before attempting to walk away  
>"...it's okay! I know how you feel..." I whispered springing of the table lightly before landing on the floor rather elegantly<br>"Oh you do do you?" he snapped turning now to face me "You know how it feels, to walk into your house, to find your family dead. Do you?" I continued raising his voice "Not only that! The sad excuse of a man then decides to shoot you in the leg and take your baby sister, the only living relative you have left, away from you! Do you know how that feels?" he spat, his face inches away from mine as I was pressed up against the wall, I should have felt threatened...but I didn't as I stared up for a few moments into his deep crystal brown eyes before answering  
>"...actually, my parents were murdered in front of me, I was shot in the shoulder, and it was my baby brother that was taken away from me not my sister so, no I guess I don't know how you feel..." I whispered attempting the guilt trip and letting a tear roll down my cheek. The boy gulped and took a step away from me squeezing his mesmerising brown eyes shut for a few seconds before opening them again and sighing<br>"I'm sorry..." he mumbled "I'm Liam. Liam Payne."  
>"I'm Victoria. Victoria Carter."<p>

Reid's POV  
>"Officer Danforth, I'm agent Hotchner and this is special agent Rossi, Prentiss, Jereau, Morgan and Dr Spencer Reid..." Hotch introduced us all, I shook the man's hand politely, giving him a light smile. Hotch always introduced me as 'Doctor' because he didn't want people treating me as a kid.<br>"If you'd like to come this way!" said Officer Danforth leading us through the office and towards a small room nearer to the back.

"Why kill a whole family, but leave the second youngest child alive and steal the baby, wait 6 years and then do it again?" questioned Rossi rather confused, he began pacing.  
>"Maybe that's the point...leave one to suffer?" I suggested attempting to analyse everything<br>"We need to get more knowledge and sort out the profile..."  
>"I heard you have a sketch Officer?" asked Rossi<br>"Actually we have two..." Officer Danforth replied hesitantly  
>"two?" asked Hotch sounding rather shocked<br>"One from the first victim and one from the second..." Danforth sighed  
>"But it's been six years...appearance can change...?" I stated<br>"But this dramatically...?" Danforth sighed once more showing us two pictures.  
>"JJ, we need to get both of these pictures out to the Public! We don't need the details of the crime just that they're wanted for murder."<br>"Right away!" smiled JJ taking both photos and leaving the office  
>"Prentiss, Morgan, I want you to take the victims, get as much information for the profile as you can!" both Prentiss and Morgan nodded before they too headed out of the Office "Rossi do you want first crime scene or second...?" asked Hotch<br>"First!"  
>"Reid your with me on second!" he stated, I followed Hotch out with mainly one thing on my mind...and that wasn't the case.<p>

I looked around to check if I was alone. We had gathered what we thought was all of the evidence possible from the scene of the crime. I was now sat in the sleek black vehicle we used to drive around. I took out my phone and dialled the all-important number...

"Hello my little minion, Princess Garcia at your service..." she giggled all too cheerfully  
>"Garcia! I need you to do something for me..." I stated<br>"Anything! Your wish is my command..." I could almost hear her smiling down the phone  
>"I need you to find all the information possible on Lauren Skehan!" I stated making sure my voice was crystal clear so I wouldn't have to repeat it. I wasn't completely comfortable with this...it was breaking company rules and I wasn't generally a rule breaker. But apart from my mother, who I love dearly but have got to admit is mentally unstable, Lauren would be the only family I have considering I don't speak to my father and I don't intend to either in the near future!<p>

"Lauren Skehan. Lauren Skehan. Ahh! Here it is! She's 16, DOB April 16th 1995. She is currently living in New York City, with her mother." Garcia said "anything else?" she then asked  
>"Do you have an address...?" I questioned hopefully<br>"Yes. 21, 57th Street, apartment number 601" I could hear her smiling down the phone  
>"Thank you Garcia! You're a life saver!" I breathed a sigh of relief<br>"Say that more often would you?" she laughed a little "Garcia out!" she said before hanging up.

I stood outside the emerald green door nervously before finding the courage to knock strongly three times. A girl answered with a bright smile on her face, she had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was very beautiful...how she was related to me I don't know!  
>"Can I help you...?" she asked<br>"I'm looking for Lauren Skehan...?" I stated nervously  
>"well that's me!" she smiled "Is this about Niall?" she then asked curiously<br>"Niall?" I questioned  
>"You are FBI aren't you?" she asked now looking confused<br>"Umm yeah. FBI?" I replied a little unsure whilst revealing my badge "This Niall...what's he done exactly?" I then asked, still extremely confused  
>"He got a phone call. From the FBI telling him to come to New York?" she stated<br>"A phone call?" I interrupted and she continued  
>"Yeah! We thought it might have had something to do with his family...perhaps you found his little sister or something?" my eyes widened.<br>"Mother stabbed. Father and other siblings shot?" I then asked  
>"Exactly!" she said "...why do you look so surprised...?"<br>"Don't be alarmed but the FBI didn't phone anyone..." I whispered "where is Niall originally from...?"  
>"Florida." Lauren answered quickly. I took my phone from my pocket, swiftly and practically and dialled Garcia's number<br>"Garcia...check for cases like these nationally...I think we might have a few more murders on our hands..."

**So I hope you enjoyed that! Left it on a bit of a Cliff-hanger for you ;) haha x …last time I asked if we could get to 5 Reviews and we only got 4 **** So this time i'm hoping we could get to 6? Please Review! It would mean a lot! Than****ks xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So sorry ****it's**** been AGES but that me! I'm really bad at updating so sorry! But I do promise to try and update quicker! Anyway! Here's chapter 3! And more characters are being introduced now! **** Anyway enjoy!**

**Chapter 4****: Am I Going To Die…?**  
>"There are 6 family's; 2 from New York, the Carter Family and the Payne Family; two from Florida, the Horan Family and the McKay Family and yet another two from LA; the Tomlinson and the Malik Family's. All of them have the same MO, mother stabbed, father and other siblings shot, one survivor being the second youngest child, all with their baby's kidnapped. Each murder within about a year of each other! Oh God bless them" Garcia poured information out to the rest of the conference room<br>"Hey Baby Girl, did any of them get phone calls saying to come to New York?" asked Morgan softly down the phone  
>"I can't tell you what the phone calls said but..." she paused slightly as you could her fingers tapping away at the keyboard "I can tell you, all of them, are now in New York, most of them took a flight out yesterday whilst Liam and Victoria live here anyway..."<br>"Have you got any addresses? We need to act quickly; these kids could be in grave danger..." called Hotch  
>"Sending them through to you now!"...<p>

Charlene's POV  
>"Do you think they found him? Do you think they found my brother?" I gasped excitedly. He had only been a small baby when they had taken him away from me...I missed him so much, more than words could describe!<br>"Charlene calm down!" sighed my cousin Jerilyn "They called you out here for a reason...but lets not get your hopes up...just in case..." she smiled placing a hand on my shoulder  
>"I guess..." I sighed before turning and analysing my reflection in the mirror "What do you think he looks like...?" I questioned<br>"What, who?" Jerilyn questioned dreamily  
>"My brother, obviously! He'd be four now..." I whispered<br>"Charlene!" Jerilyn moaned "Seriously darl, maybe it's just procedure...I'd hate to see you get crushed..." she sighed unpacking our bags.

"FBI OPEN THE DOOR!" I suddenly heard someone scream not giving me much of a chance to open the door before it was kicked open with a great force. I let out a small scream stumbling backwards taking hold of Jerilyn's hand

"Are you alright? Are you safe?" asked the tall man stood in front of me. He looked strong tall and muscular, his skin was dark and his eyes were a deep brown  
>"I was until you decided to give me a heart attack!" I screeched "wouldn't 'hey can I talk to you?' be a better option?"<br>He sighed and looked at me sternly.  
>"Hey sweetie you gotta listen to me okay. I'm Agent Morgan with the FBI." he began showing me his badge as if to give me confirmation "Are you Charlene? Charlene McKay...?" he then asked<br>I took a breath in and gulped.  
>"Yes...that's me..." I mumbled. I was beginning to worry a little now...wouldn't the FBI know it was me already? They were the ones that called me and told me to come down here...weren't they?<p>

"Charlene we have right to think you may be in Danger. Did you get a phone call, telling you to come here to New York?" asked the man, I nodded, not knowing what to say...  
>"They told me they were the FBI...was it you?" I asked hesitantly<br>"I'm sorry sweetheart but it wasn't. I need you to come with me to the station...you could be in danger." he stated. My eyes widened and my breathing got a little heavier...  
>"C-can Jerilyn come with me...? S-she's my cousin..." I whispered, I still had tight hold of her hand...<br>"Sure thing sweetie..." he soothed taking me lightly by the arm and pulling me towards the door...

Louis' POV  
>I was taken to a room in the Police Station. What did they mean I was in danger? This can't be happening to me...not again?<p>

It's only been two years since I lost my family. When I got the phone call I thought they found her...my baby sister...my little Lottie. She was the only family member I had still alive. IF she was still alive. And now, more than ever, I wanted to find her.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" I questioned now really frustrated. No one spoke, they just sat me down in a room opposite a woman with shoulder length black hair styled with a thick full fringe. She also had big brown eyes that were sparkling with sympathy. She smiled at me, the smile was warm and genuine.  
>"Hey! I'm Emilie! You're Louis right...?" she questioned, the smile still spread across her face. I nodded. I didn't feel like talking, which was strange as usually you couldn't stop me!<p>

"Why am I here?" I asked casually  
>"It's about the investigation into the murder of your family" Emilie said calmly, her smile now more sympathetic than anything and her eyes lost the life they had in them before<br>"My family was murdered two years ago. In LA! Why bring it up again now? Why all this commotion about New York? Why would someone tell me to come here? WHY?" I questioned through a small snap banging my hands down on the table. I squeezed my eyes tight shut and composed myself before opening my eyes again "...I just don't understand..." I whispered after calming myself down.  
>"What don't you understand?" questioned Emilie sympathetically. I stared her straight in the eye and blinked several times in an attempt to stop the tears from falling.<br>"Everything." I sighed "everything..."

Victoria's POV  
>"Please? It's not fair! They went through everything that I went through! They are just like me! I want to meet people who understand exactly how I feel! Please just let me meet them!" I begged, I kept pacing up and down in the small room. I hated it in here. Why wouldn't they let me talk to the others. It wasn't fair.<br>"Look calm down baby girl they just need to finish off with the interviews okay?" soothed agent Morgan stood in the corner of the room by the door.

I sighed and sat down in the opposite corner of the room and placed my head in my hands. I took a deep breath in and asked the inevitable...  
>"Agent Morgan...?" I whispered looking up blinking my eyes innocently at him<br>"Yeah?" he asked  
>"A-am I going to die...?" I managed to croak out. He walked over to me and crouched down so he was at my level<br>"Now you listen to me baby girl. You are not going to die, okay? Get that thought out of your head right now! I promise! Promise we will do everything in our power to keep you safe okay?" he stated. I nodded sighing a little.

It wasn't long before I was let out of the interview room. The same time I was let out, so were the others. We were all told to stay in the station and were ushered into a separate room with soft pliant seats and a small kitchen fridge. I think this was to make us feel more comfortable.

"...so...we're all here for the same reason I'm guessing..." smiled a small girl with medium length wavy hair and large sparkling blue eyes. She was very beautiful... "I'm Charlene by the way..." she the added as no one else spoke up "Charlene McKay!"  
>"I'm Victoria!" I smiled going over to shake her hand...it seemed that we were the only two girls.<p>

"I'm Louis..." said a boy who was sat in a corner, he had short sweepy hair and like Charlene these beautiful blue sparkling eyes.  
>"Niall!" said a blonde boy who was rummaging through the fridge<br>"I'm Zayn..." said yet another boy who was stood in a corner with his hands in his pockets. I smiled at everyone in the room  
>"It's lovely to meet you all!"<br>"Let's just cut to the chase..." sighed Liam "Why do YOU all think our parents were murdered?" I questioned, his tone sounded a little upset and frustrated. The whole room fell silent. I looked around...I guess no one really knew what to say... "Oh...and I'm Liam by the way..." he then introduced himself. This was going to be a loooonnnngggg day... 

**...I know I might be being a liiiittttle ambitious here but do you think I could get to 15 Reviews? Hehe **


	5. Chapter 5

OMGOSH! I'm So sorry its been so long! I promise I'll update quicker soon Enjoy xx

**Chapter 5: 6 Years…**

Louis' POV

Everyone seemed to be getting along very well. We had been in this room for a few hours now and I think we we're all starting to get tired and frustrated. I saw the little blonde girl sat in a corner of the room by herself, she looked deep in thought, but lonely, so I decided to go comfort her.

"Hey!" I smiled coming to sit next to her

"Hi!" she smiled back "Louis, right?" she asked

"Yep that's me!" I replied shaking her hand

"I'm Victoria, but you can call me Tori!" she smiled fluttering her bright blue eyes. There was silence after that for a while...

"...if you don't mind me asking...how long has it been since...you know..." I began struggling to spit out the words

"6 years..." she sighed "On my 9th birthday..." she then added whilst gulping. You could tell she was fighting back tears!

"ooh! I'm sorry that must have been rough!" I said sympathetically taking tight hold of her hand. She nodded slightly...

"what about you...?" she asked curiously probably trying to push the image of her dead parents out her mind

"it's 2 years tomorrow...i was 18 so I guess it wasn't as tough for me..." I began

"Hey! Don't you say that! It's never easy losing your parents! We're in this together!" she smiled patting my hand. She was a strong kid...she had to be.

We sat in silence again for a while before five people I didn't recognise piled in...Victoria, the other girl and Niall jumped up straight away!

"Anne!" called Victoria running over as the woman embraced her with open arms "Are we going back to yours now?" she questioned...

I stopped listening to their conversation as I looked over at the other girl...Charlene I think her name was. She was stood next to the most beautiful girl I had ever set my eyes on. She had short chocolate coloured locks that fell down just over her shoulders, and matching brown eyes that sparkled in the light. The chocolate colour in her eyes and hair complimented her olive toned skin perfectly. She was truly stunning...and then our eyes met...and it was as if nothing else in the World mattered...

Lauren's POV

"Oh Lauren! Thank God your here!" Niall praised running up to me and wrapping his arms around me. I couldn't help but feel a small electric spark when his skin touched mine and a smile began to spread across my face lightly!

"I'm just glad your safe Nialler..." I sighed breathing in his sweet smelling scent quickly before we both pulled out of the hug.

Me and Niall had been friends since I was eight years old. Our families met when we went on Holiday to Florida and since then we clicked. I wasn't sure if Niall felt it to but to me it felt like we had some sort of connection. We hung out like best friends, protected each other like siblings and argued like an old married couple. There was just something about Niall that made my stomach flip...

"Earth to Lauren...?" came Niall's soft voice before I clicked back into reality

"Oh sorry..." I sighed giggling lightly

"Can we go back to yours now?" he asked

"...I think so!" I smiled taking his hand. He waved towards a few o the people before we walked away hand in hand after being dismisses by one of the agents...

"LAUREN!" called one of the agents running up to me

"Hello?" I called turning behind me. It was the agent that came to my door today...strange...I wonder what he wanted "Can I help you?" I asked

"I was wondering if I could talk to you..." he asked curiously

"about what?" I question through a smile trying to sound as polite as possible

"About you're father..."

"I don't know my father..."

"Yes but I do."

"How?"

"because..." he paused and looked away before looking back at me "...because he's my father too..."

Harry's POV

"Anne!" Victoria cried breathing a sigh of relief whilst running into my mothers arms "are we going back to yours now?" she asked pulling out of the hug

"hopefully!" my mother beamed a small smile at her.

"Victoria!" called another girls voice from the other side of the room, Tori looked over and smiled as the girl came running over cheerfully. It was as if she took no acknowledgement of me whatsoever...she completely blanked me and continued talking to Victoria.

I examined her inquisitively watching the way she blinked her bright blue eyes several times, an the way we wavy brown hair fell over her shoulders. She was truly stunning and her natural beauty shone through like nothing I had ever seen before...

"I'll call you later yeah!" Victoria said to her through a wave as she headed off with another girl.

"Whose your friend?" I asked her curiously raising up my eyebrows

"That's Charlene..." she smiled

"Oh." I said through a small nod as the name echoed in my head several times

"Like her do you Styles?" She grinned winking at me. I laughed and blushed slightly

"...she gives a good first impression..." I laughed nudging her. Victoria was like a sister to me, I felt as if I could talk to her about anything...

"Sian! Come on we're leaving!" my mum called over to Sian who was sat in a corner talking to some lad

"I'll be there in a minute!" she called back as he continue her conversation...

Sian's POV

I was stood with my mum and Harry as Victoria came over. I guess I was in one of the daydreamy moods were nothing else really mattered...My eyes wandered to a corner where I saw a boy sat there by himself, he looked deep in thought but his eyes were sparkling with tears...

I went to sit with him, just to check if he was alright.

"Hey!" I whispered attempting to start a conversation

"Hi." he replied rather blankly. I took a deep breath in

"I-I can't personally say to you 'I know how you feel' because that would be a lie..." I began, he looked at me, his eyes were full of sorrow but they held a bit of a glare "...my friend Victoria over there has been through this since she was 9. And i'be grown up with that...so if you need someone to talk to. Anyone at all, I'm here okay?" I smiled patting him on the shoulder. He smiled slightly back at me and took hold of my hand

"Thanks. I'm Zayn by the way." he replied

"I'm Sian!" I smiled back. I hadn't really noticed before but Zayn was beautiful. He had sleek black hair that was styled up in a quiff and matching dark eyes, both of them features complimented his skins dark tone and he had deep red lips that caressed a smile.

"Sian! Come on we're leaving!" my mother called from the other side of the room

"I'll be there in a minute!" I called back rather rudley. For some reason I couldn't lose my gaze from his mesmerising brown eyes. For no reason what so ever he chuckled slightly and looked away

"You better go..." he sighed. I quickly looked over to see my mum, Harry and Tori waiting for me. I sighed before looking back at him and pulling a pen from my pocket.

"Give me your hand!" I demanded, although he did as I said. I scribbled down my number onto his palm and left my name with a kiss.

"If you need to talk. Call me!" I smiled before getting up and heading back towards my family.

I took a second to look back and he was sat biting his lip as he watched me leave. He gave a little wave making me giggle as I waved back...

Morgan's POV

"Is it safe for them to go home?" I questioned nervously. I know I wasn't the only one but I cared tremendously about the well-being of these children.

"It's as safe as they can be..living a normal life! Someone would suspect something if we kept them in hiding..." Rossi replied

"I still think we should hide them. Keep an eye on the at least-"

"Of course we'll keep an eye on them but we're not taking them to a safe house." Rossi said before lowering his voice "You know what happened last time!"

We all looked over at Hotch who was discussing something with officer Danforth. I sighed.

"You're right...! If any of these kids end up like Haley...I would never forgive myself." I mumbled. My wary sank at even the thought of it. I have no idea how Hotch can even stand coming into work on a daily basis, constantly bringing back the memories...He was brave. And that's why I looked up to him. That's why he was my role model.


End file.
